


I Missed You

by LittleLazyThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Mate Bite, Mating, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Pining, Smut, never written gay sex either, slight angst, upset stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLazyThings/pseuds/LittleLazyThings
Summary: Stiles is sick of the pack making fun of him for missing Derek while hes on a trip. He decides to take matters into his own hands to show them how much it hurts when hes gone.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up this si the first time I've ever written a fanfic let alone smut. So good luck I would love some feed back. Thanks.

I heard a snicker from behind me as I stared out the back window of the newly built Hale house and didn’t motivation to roll my eyes. Yes, I Stiles Stilinski didn’t have the motivation to roll my eyes or make a sarcastic comment.

“Come on Bilinski how pathetic can you be? He’s been gone for six days!” Jackson scoffed. I made sure to hide my face as I felt me cheeks redden. “You aren’t seriously this upset because Derek had to meet with the neighboring pack, are you?” I continue to just stare out at the leaves that are only now starting to change colors. 

I let out a small sigh as I heard Jackson finally leave the room. I really did miss Derek. I felt like I had no purpose when he was away and that I was actually alone in this world. It’s stupid to feel this way I know; how could a god send like Derek Hale actually have feeling for skinny, defenseless Stiles? I jumped as I felt a pair of slim arms slide around my waist. 

“Let’s go get something to eat, you have been standing here moping for like three hours,” Lydia said softly. I turned only to see that she had this mischievous look in her eyes and automatically groaned while trying to pull myself from her hold. She only tightened her vice like grip and continued to pull me to my designated room to change which consisted of a bed, a beat up old dresser which I’m sure is from the old Hale house, and a duffle bag thrown on the bed with some clothes for when I stay over. 

I reluctantly changed into some fresh skinny jeans and shirt and was in the process of putting on my shoes when Erica barged in only to immediately start laughing. The look on her face was a mixture of amusement and pity. I rolled my eyes and tried to push past her yet was only forced back into the room. 

“Stiles you have to stop pining after our brooding alpha and just tell him you love him because you are both making me sick not doing anything,” Erica practically mocked. I let the comment slide and tried to walk through the doorway for a second time to only be met with a furious looking Lydia.

“What did I tell you! Ten minutes that all you had,” she looked sown at her phone quickly,” I gave you an extra three. What the hell took you so… Oh, Erica did you finally tell him to man up?” She ended with a smile and the mischievous look was back. Erica only laughed and nodded while I shook my head confused. 

Lydia, who seemed to forget she was mad at me, grabbed my arm once more and pulled me down the stairs to my jeep and told me to drive while she directed me. I started to drive while she watched me, yet I didn’t notice. I was to hung up on the fact that I would finally be able to see my hopeless crush in just two very long days. Lydia quietly directed me to a small fancy restaurant and continued to stare at me throughout the short, but delicious meal.

“You really miss him, don’t you?” She now only looked concerned. I just nodded turning my eyes to my now empty plate. I could feel her eyes on the top of my head. I looked up and tried a smile that I know made me look like I was about to breakdown.

Lydia was always to only one who understood why I missed Derek. She was the only one to know how safe I felt with him and how much I actually like spending time with him. She understands that he is the only person that makes me feel like I’m not falling apart at the seams. I have a feeling she doesn’t actually know what I mean when I say things, but I know she tries. 

She quickly paid even when I interjected, we both know I can’t afford this place, and pulled me up from my seat. “Come on we are going to go to that book store down the street and you’re going to help me pick out a new book. I’m thinking a new language, but I also want a new one in quantum field theory. I’m not sure yet,” she rambled as I started the jeep. I nodded absent mindedly thankful that she was trying to take my mind off of stuff.

We finally pulled up to the pack house and I wandered back to the same spot I was standing in earlier to stare at the stars for a few more hours before I fell asleep on the big couch in the den. I dreamed of Derek, of course, and we were mated and lived in the pack house together. There were at least 4 kids running around the kitchen as he and I made breakfast. I felt truly happy and in love as he stared at me with those gorgeous eyes. He stared at me like I was the only person on the planet. That quickly ended to the smell of bacon burning and the smoke alarm going off.

I awoke abruptly to the sound of the actual fire alarm going off and rushed to where I could hear someone cursing. I stumbled half asleep into the kitchen to find Scott standing at the smoking stove. I let out a small giggle and walked over to push him out of the way.

“No Stiles I just wanted to make you breakfast to try and cheer you up and I don’t know what happened it just started smoking and I woke you up I’m so sorry,” He rambled sounding out of breath and on the verge of tears. I smiled before moving the bacon off the pan and ran the pan under cold water. By the time I finished that the fire alarm had stopped yet Scotty was still almost crying.

“Hey, pup it’s fine. Thank you for trying to make me breakfast. It’s no big deal that the smoke alarm went off, you tried your best,” I tried to comfort him, but he looked stunned. I trailed off giving him a confused look, “What? Why are you staring at me like that?” I asked.

“You called me pup,” he whispered, “You never call me pup.” I broke out into laughter before hugging him and asked if it was okay. He only responded by nodding his head and tucking it in my shoulder. I released him from my hold and started on making a breakfast for the two of us. I quickly shut down when I remembered my dream and wished for it to be true.

As we sat down at the huge table the house became silent. Most of the others were probably at home, I was pretty much the only one to stay here when Derek was out of town. I felt even more lonely without the sounds of wolves arguing echoing off of the walls. After we finished eating Scott left and I once again called him pup which caused him to give me the brightest smile. 

I wondered upstairs once he left and found myself in Derek’s room looking around. I ended up laying down on his soft bed and before I knew it I was asleep surrounded by the scent of the person I felt most safe with. 

I woke up at about six in the afternoon to at least five heavy bodies piled on top of mine. When I opened my eyes, I was met with teasing from all of them about how pathetic I was that I was sleeping in his bed because I missed him so much. I quickly got up annoyed and stormed into the on suite so that they would leave the room. 

I stared at myself in the mirror wondering how pathetic Derek probably thought I was. I opened the door after another fifteen minutes of pitying myself to fine the pack downstairs piled on the couch eating pizza. I quickly grabbed two slices and a bottle of water and went back up to Derek’s room making sure to lock the door. I walked along his bookshelves before I picked up a battered looking copy of Romeo and Juliet and settled into his bed. I feel asleep late and had yet another dream of what I wished a life could be like if Derek and I dated. 

This time I wasn’t woken up by a smoke alarm but by the bed dipping to my left, buff arms circling around me, and a deep chuckle. I turned and buried my face into the warm chest. My eyes snapped open as I flung myself out of the arms and straight onto the floor. 

I looked up at a smiling Derek and my chest tightened as I began to have a panic attack. He wasn’t supposed to be home this early and he definitely wasn’t supposed to find me asleep in his bed like some whiny kid. I saw the smile drop from his face as he almost immediately came to my side.

“It’s okay Stiles. I know. Just Breathe, you’ll be okay. I’m finally home.” He continued to whisper into my ear as he pulled me closer. I was sitting in his lap with my face hidden in his neck when I finally calmed down. Derek was slowly rocking side to side while he ran a comforting hand up and down my back. 

“So,” he whispered again, “Some pups told me that a certain someone missed me while I was gone.” I could hear the teasing tone and for a second time ripped myself away from him. “What and now you’re going to mock me because I missed you!? Great!” I said as I tried to stand up.

I was met with Derek’s face in mine as he kissed me. I stood with my eyes wide open in shock before I caught on and kissed him back, closing my eyes. He pulled away briefly only to say, “I missed you too moron. I was going crazy without you I almost came back six different times just to see you.” I smiled before kissing him again. I pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled back into his warm chest and let out a content sigh. I feel asleep once more to the most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard and a slight shake of the chest I was lying on.

Waking up because I was ready to was the most fulfilling thing ever. I rolled over to face Derek who was passed out, his arms loosely around my waist. He looked adorable while he slept so I rolled over and traced his lips with my fingers, a small smile on my face. His arms tightened as he tried to bite my fingers and smiled as he finally opened his eyes. 

“God, I missed you so much, I’m never going on those trips alone ever again,” he said with a small reserved smile. We kissed some more before heading downstairs only to find all of the pups giving us knowing looks. Lydia was the first to squeal and screamed that she knew we would get together one day. 

I got more teasing looks as I walked into the kitchen to see what I could make us all for breakfast. I decided on scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausage. Allison and Boyd came in to help a little bit and thankfully didn’t make any comments on what had happened that morning. 

During breakfast I got teased by everyone including Derek which continued to piss me off more than it had in the days previous. I continued to eat in silence refraining from yelling at everyone. After we had finished eating Scott and Isaac cleared the table and cleaned the dishes while I was still being made fun of. 

One last comment by my sourwolf really set me off and I got up storming out to my jeep. I peeled out of the property already dialing my aunts number. I’d show them. I’ll just disappear for two weeks and see how they all like it. She answered cheerful as always and happily said that I could come stay with her for as long as I want.

I hadn’t seen her in at least a year and half, so I was excited to finally go see her. I pulled into my driveway to see that my dads police cruiser was gone. I frowned realizing I would have to go down to the police station after I packed a quick bag. I ran upstairs throwing some clothes into an old backpack seeing as my duffle bag was at the pack house. 

As I walked downstairs and let out an oouf as I walked straight into a wall of muscle. I closed my eyes in annoyance and tried to walk around him and into the kitchen yet was only encircled in his arms. I pushed against his chest trying to get him to let me go with no avail.

“Stiles, babe I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. I think its cute that you missed me so much,” Derek said in an almost pleading tone. I looked up into his eyes and rolled mine. I gave him a chaste kiss and succeeded in pushing him away.

“I’m going to visit my aunt, the one in L.A., just for two weeks. I need to get away from Beacon Hills for a while. And no, you aren’t coming with me, someone needs to make sure the pups don’t kill each other,” I explained to a now furious looking Derek. I grabbed some water bottles in the fridge and some chips and granola bars and threw then in my bag. 

“You’re not leaving! I finally get the chance to keep you close, to have you be mine, and you’re leaving me!” Derek yelled. I turned and kissed him once more, “I’m not leaving you for good, just two weeks, and you can call me or skype me whenever,” I explained while running my hands through his soft black hair. With a quick peck I turned and zipped up the backpack and carrying it out to my car. 

I threw my bag into the passenger seat and climbed in. “I’m going to the station to tell my dad and then I’m leaving. Don’t tell the pups I want them to see how I feel when you’re gone, okay?” I said softly as he tried to protest my leaving again. He let out a loud sigh and looked defeated. 

“Fine, I’m going to miss you so much, call me when you get there. And send me the address incase you find trouble, like always,” Derek exclaimed unhappily. I smiled before agreeing. I pulled out my phone and sent Derek the address.

“See,” I said showing him my phone, “Address sent!” He gave me one last breathtaking kiss and I drove off to the station. I looked into my rearview mirror to see him climbing into his camero and I knew these two weeks were going to be torture. I sighed as I pulled into the police station and walked in to find my dad sitting in his office.

“Hey daddio would it be fine if I go visit Aunt Caroline for a couple weeks?” I asked while batting my eyes and trying to have the biggest smile ever. I heard him give a huff as he turned to me. “And why would you want to do that?” he questioned with that look on his face that told me I was being stupid. 

“Well the pack was making fun of me because I missed people when they were gone, and I want to show them what it feels,” I trailed off as he gave me a disbelieving look. He finally agreed, and I was on the road. After driving for four hours I pulled up to my aunt’s house on the out skirts of the busy city.

I was settled into her guest room and eating Chinese take out with her on the back patio in less than an hour and I felt a sense of comfort. Unfortunately, the only thing that would make this better would be my pack. But I couldn’t think about missing them, I was mad at them, they should be missing me.

The next couple days went by with reading and going sight seeing with my aunt and I’m happy that I decided to come. On the eighth day of being gone I woke up to bodies lying all around me. Derek’s head was lying on my chest as his body was curled around mine and I smiled at how adorable he looked.

Everyone else was curled up around us lying on top of each other and across the bed. I guess they all did miss me. I feel asleep in the warmth of my pack happy that they were here. The feeling of scruff rubbing against my neck woke me for the second time that morning.

I looked down and straight into the eyes I was dreaming about. The biggest smile spread across my face as he smiled with his eyes all crinkled. I was so lucky that he was now mine. He pushed himself up to gently kiss me. Groaning interrupted us, and I giggled, and I settled back down with my pack. 

After an hour of laying in a puppy pile with everyone not wanting to talk about why they were here we finally got up and went downstairs. “Hey Aunt Caroline I guess I will finally get out of your hair,” I said as I walked into the kitchen with my hand in Derek’s. 

“Okay sweetie but you have to come visit me more often, and bring that group of friends of yours, I like them. They seem like they all truly love you.” She said to me as she came to hug me. I agreed before gathering up my things and directing who was going to be in what car. What really surprised me was that Derek threw his keys to Isaac and went to sit in the jeep with my stuff. 

I smile as we were all on the road again finally on our way home. Even back at the pack house no one wanted to leave me alone and they followed me everywhere. As I made diner for everybody they all stood around the island and watched. As we watched a movie that night they all piled around my spot on the couch on Derek’s lap. Some sat on either side of us while some sat on the floor in front of us.

We finally convinced everyone to sleep in their own rooms while Derek and I slept in his. I showered in his on-suite and dressed in only a pair of boxers. I walked into the room to find Derek dressed in sweat pants, lying in bed looking delicious as ever.

My mouth watered as I stated at his naked torso. I ran and jumped on to the bed and crawled into his lap, throwing his book somewhere on the floor. I tossed my arms around his shoulders as I kissed him passionately. “Oh, hello there,” he breathed out as his hands moved to cup my ass. 

I could barely whisper a ‘hi’ before he was turning us over, so I was on my back with my legs hooked around his waist. He settled his weight on top of me and I couldn’t help myself as I ground myself against him. I let out a little moan as our hardening cocks brushed. Derek let out a groan and began to kiss down my neck.

I whimpered as he bit at my ear lobe and started to grind more frantically. “Please Der, I want more, please,” I breathed and was met with him groaning at my words. He unlooked my legs and pulled my boxers off. He sat back on his heels as he stared at me in awe. 

I held back the urge to cover myself up and spread my legs further. I herd Derek moan as I thrust into the air trying to find something to get me off. He quickly stood as I squeaked out a protest and dropped his sweat pants to the floor. He got back onto the bed and lent over me to grab lube and a condom from his night stand. As he was passing over me again he kissed me as his hand traveled to my ass once more.

I moaned as his finger trailed over my fluttering hole and ground against it. “God, your so pretty baby,” he said seductively in my ear, “I can’t wait to feel your tight hole around me.” I let out a high-pitched moan at his words and only wanted more. I wanted him so bad and I needed it much faster or I was going to cum from his words alone.

He growled at me and flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees and kissed down my spine. I shuttered as he placed a kiss on my puckered hole. His tongue carefully pushed against before he licked down to my balls, taking them into his mouth. I almost came at the feeling and groaned at the sound of the lube bottle opening. 

I couldn’t help it as I moved away from the cold feeling at my hole and was only pulled back by a strong hand. He kissed my spine before he kissed my hole again. “Is this okay baby? Tell me if you want to me to stop,” Derek whispered as his cold, lube covered finger circled my hole. “Please Der, babe please I want you to fuck me,” I whimpered out shamelessly. 

He let out a breath he was holding and slowly pushed his finger in to my ass. I pushed back panting, wanting more. He slowly worked his finger in and out before adding a second. I almost passed out at how good the stretch felt. His two thick, long fingers felt so much better than my own skinny fingers pushing inside of me. 

I ground back and begged for more. He immediately pushed three fingers inside and I almost came as they brushed against my prostate. “Der, please, I’m so close, I need you inside of me,” I begged once more. I groaned at the empty feeling when he pulled his fingers out of me. He tried to grab the condom off the bed, but I grabbed it first.

I flipped myself over and threw the condom off the bed. I crawled towards Derek and grabbed the lube dumping some on my hand. I began to massage his dick while I bit at his ear and neck. “I don’t want to use a condom,” I whispered,” I want to feel you inside of me. Want to feel you come deep in my ass.” I squeezed his cock and bit his ear as he moaned loudly at my demands.

I pushed him down on the bed do he was sitting against the head board and crawled into his lap so his dick was lined up with my crack. I slid against it a few times before I reached back to guide it into my ass. I moaned out as the head slipped in and Derek’s hands found my waist. He gripped me so tight he will probably leave bruises, but I can’t bring myself to mind in this moment. 

I held his shoulders tightly as I forced myself down harder onto his huge, leaking cock. “God, you feel so good inside of me,” I praised as I was fully seated. He moaned and dug his head into my neck to nip at my pulse points. I slowly started to rock my hips before he took over and flipped me on my back.

He set the pace bruisingly fast and I let out a scream like moan. “Mate,” Derek growled into my ear. Pride rushed through me as my nails scrapped down his back. “Yes, Mate. I’m yours. All yours.” I moaned out. 

“Can I claim you? Please let me Sti, please,” He growled out again which had me moaning out my agreement. That is all I wanted in the whole world. To be Derek’s mate. I came at he thought of him biting me alone and tilted my head back. Derek moaned as my ass clenched around his dick and he bit my neck as he came in big spurts in my ass. 

I screamed at the pleasure of him biting me and coming inside of me. Derek let go of my neck, his face scrunched up in pleasure. I ran my hands through his hair as I came down from my high. He carefully slid out of me while kissing around the bite mark and I whimpered at the feeling of his cum sliding out of my hole.

He carefully got up off of me and pulled me up into the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet as he turned the shower on and came back to sit on the floor in front of me. He grabbed my face and kissed me gently. “I love you so much, my mate,” He whispered with the biggest smile on his face. 

I giggled as I kissed him again, “I love you too, mate.” He picked me up and kissed me again as he carried me into the shower. I shuttered at the hot water running over my head. We quickly showered and made out some before returning to his bed. We both put on boxers and changed the sheets before lying down and passing out in each other’s arms. 

I then got to spend the rest of my life happy with my mate and our packs. Down the road we ended up adopting five beautiful children, three of which were born wolves. The second-best thing to come out of this was that the pack never, ever made fun of me for missing Derek when he was gone again. They simply remember when I went to my Aunts and they couldn’t even stay away for the duration of my trip.


End file.
